The Purity of Love, The Cycle of Hate
by Future-Evolution
Summary: A tragic tale, of love, death, and revenge. Written by three unique writers, the story follows the tale of the love of one Hedgehog and his Death, as well as his rebirth.(Currently, there are different characters in every other chapter.)
1. Chapter One: EnterHexx

The purity of love, the cycle of hate  


  
  
Hello all you people out there! The name's Hexx-Averek, welcome to "The purity of love, the cycle of hate". I'm Hexx-Averek, one of the 3 planned authors of this story. Yes, it is a group effort on this story. The first chapter is mine, the second chapter is written by Zodiac. So, you will see an odd mix of writing styles.   
  
Feel free to Review. In fact, I encourage it. Just, don't flame. I understand if you have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. However, don't Review this story and say "Omg this is teh suxorz". Tell me what we did wrong, so we can build and become better writers.   
  
This story is based in many universes, but is mostly set in the Sonic-Adventure setting. The other side of the story (There's a few sides, lol) is based on Zodiac's own story line. Praise his "l33t" ness.   
  
Any who, enjoy the fairly short entering chapter!   
  
------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hexx-Averek  
  
Station square. A place to be noticed, and a place to be social. Unless your anti-social or running from the cops, then It's just best to avoid the city altogether.  
  
However, for one hedgehog, it seemed he never really grasped this concept.   
  
He walked down station square, his head down, his eyes lost in thought. His purple dreads and red vest gently blew in the direction of the wind, his red tennis shoes barley making a sound as he walked down the sidewalk.   
  
''Look at his hair.. and his skin color.. he's.. purple.."  
''And his clothes.. could they be any more tackier?"   
  
Two female hedgehogs had passed by a male one. He could hear them talking among themselves, spouting insults about him. He stopped, and turned to face the both of them.   
  
''You want to keep talking about me, or am I interrupting your insulting conversation?" The male hedgehog mummered, looking at the two of them.   
  
''Like oh my god! Your that freak the police are after, aren't you?" One of the girls shrieked out.   
''He looks just like the guy! What was his name.. Hexx?" The other one said. ''This guy is Hexx? Yeah, right."   
  
The male kicked off the ground, and within a second was standing next to the one who spoke last. He quickly spun on his right foot, sending his elbow into the back of her neck with a force that sometimes even surprised the hedgehog. The girl's neck shattered, and she quickly fell limp to the ground, dead, drowning in a pool of her own blood.   
  
The other girl shrieked. She began to run.   
  
''Where are you going?" He lightly mummered, as he disappeared and rapidly phased in front of the female hedgehog. He sent a nice, clean punch right into the gut of the female, and as she fell to the ground, he brought his leg down, his foot stepping on her torso. "I want to hear more of what you have to say." His foot pressed down harder on the girl, who began to scream in pain.  
  
Mobians ran in horror. One of the fleeing called the police on his cell phone.   
  
With one final step, Hexx had crushed the girls torso. He was smirking the entire time.   
  
''What's wrong with my clothes anyway? They look nice to me.." He mumbled, starting to walk off. This is when he heard the oncoming chopper blades. He sighed, then screamed out in agony. The helicopter had quickly fired a electrical net.   
  
Wow.. These police aren't playing around anymore. I need to start to be more careful.  
  
"Phase!" Hexx yelled, his entire body disappearing, the net going flat. The officers after Hexx were left to report again the failure to capture him. 


	2. Chapter Two: This is not Reality

Chapter 2 of The purity of love, the cycle of Hate.  
  
Written by Jesse Gelina (Zodiac)  
  
The universe which I have made, has been a work in progress for four years. It's based upon a race known only as Entions. In this universe, everything is severed between Real, and Unreal. If either side crosses over to the other, they will achieve great power, and trancend. However, upon crossing over, it's impossible to return. This chapter is based on events that happened during the first cross over, from the unreal to the real. I hope to write a story on all this sometime, if I get the drive and inspiration to do so.  
  
Hey, I wrote this chapter in about an hour, so don't flame me if it's subpar and such. Overall, I think it came out alright; I look forward to writing more chapters for this story.  
  
----------  
  
"What is this..." The hallowed words echoed clean, tarnished by a maelstrom of chaotic space. Eternally, a greenish tint spiralled through nothingness; incoherent images straining against a haze of lies. What little sanity that remained, what little focus that was left, what little sense this made, it all fell together, somehow. So bright were the lights, but something anchored the shadow. Through the darkest nightmare there was solace, to cleave the twilight , to purify the imperfections. Manifestations played their way through the shade, twilight still strong. Tall was the shadowed figure, resemblance to that of a monolith in the wake of a sunrise. It spoke, one could feel it speak, but no visual, no sound. Pain, above all else; Agony, breaking what was left. Willing to scream, but nothing was heard, nothing was even conceived. Primal panic shot forth, images racing away into the void, the haze enveloping all.  
  
"This is not reality..."  
  
Shattered eyes opened, a catastrophic roar shooting forward though the dimensional rift around. As if running, the being fled from his cocoon of chaos, consciousness swirling to and fro between reality. Zooming past, the rift was gone, the star filled heavens shooting past his body.  
  
"This is... reality"  
  
The words came, this time from the beings own mouth. Raising a hand, the being gazed upon it, perplexed as to why it was engulfed in a blue mist. Melting into shape before him, his eyes strained to make out what had arrived. He was standing at the foot of a staircase, made of polished stone, that raised upwards, but vanished into nothingness. Perfect rows of pillars stood adjacent of the staircase, gleaming from an otherworldly glow. Out of nowhere, a slur of voices, seemingly a choir, claimed the area. A single word could be heard upon the mass, "Vertez". Why did this sound familiar? Why did this beckon him to walk up the steps? Step after step, the being climbed, the stars around this paradox pulsating with each fevered step. The voices kept getting stronger, bolder, clearer, as a blinding light scorched his eyes. He raised an arm to stop the hostile ray. As the light dimmed down, the being opened his eyes, gazing at the platform which had just materialized. And it was there he stood, derelict in space for hours; he contemplated; An occasional wave of energy shooting through tattered body. Trying to remember, trying to catch a glimmer of what its past was, fragments came back one by one.  
  
"Vertez... Remember" the voices continued calling out. Head shooting back, images scorched through his mind once more. The monolithic figure was above him once more, but it made more sense now.  
  
"You are the first..." it spoke, its voice invoking pure terror. It held up its clawed hand. Then the pain returned, pain more terrible than death itself. Breathing heavily, the being was kneeling on the floor, pondering the images it just witnessed. But all that came was rage, pure rage.  
  
"WHAT AM I!" He screamed into the heavens above, the stars dimming at the hostile advance. It was then that a flawless mirror formed itself out of nothing, hovering in front of him. Terror filled him, his crystalline eyes squinting for a better view. Looking back at him, was a withered creature, a bone structure clearly visible. Pure black eyes gazing into his own, long glowing strands of hair billowing endlessly. And the haze, a blue haze, it wrapped around every portion of this creatures body.  
  
"This is not... REALITY!"  
  
He yelled, swinging a clenched fist through the celestial mirror, blasts of blue energy burning through the heavens. Slamming another fist down into the stone below, it shattered under his behemoth strike, whips of energy trailing behind the fragments as they shot out towards infinity. The voices grew in intensity, screaming at him from every direction, but no hostile tone could be made out.   
  
"SHOW ME REALITY!" Again he yelled out, hoping out of doubt for a reply... None came. Collapsing, he fell onto the invisible surface he was standing upon, the only thing to comfort him being the blue radiance of his haze as the parallax reality took him over once more, the cocoon closing once more upon him. Green haze filled every void, nothing made sense, nothing ever made sense. Fading voices left, one last word forever repeating in his consciousness, "Rebirth". 


	3. Chapter Three: Thugs

Welcome to chapter three of "The purity of love, the cycle of hate". I'm Hexx-Averek =)  
  
I'm sad to see that no one posted a review. That makes me angry! Grrr to you all. May the spatulas of hell smash upon thee. =0  
  
Any who, we go back to following Hexx Averek, after the escape from the police on the ground. Where would you go if you were being chased by mobian police officers? Lets find out what Hexx has in mind, shale we?  
-----------------------  
  
The sun in the distant horizon was a red hue. Hexx Averek sat in the tree he had been sitting in for the past few hours, his eyes closed, lightly enjoying the scenery. A light yawn escaped the hedgehogs mouth. His eyes drifted down to his clothes.  
  
''Meh.. maybe those damn girls were right.. I need a clothing upgrade..'' He said to himself. He looked over at the sun and sighed. He knew the echidna's of the floating island didn't enjoy visitors, so his own visits to town were kept to a minimum, to the nighttime hours, were he would stalk around town, looking for something to do. He usually just went around beating thugs silly, which is what got him in trouble down in station square in the first place.  
  
He tapped his fingers on his knees boredly. ''Just 30 more minuets.. man, next time I'm down in station square, I'm getting a game boy.''  
  
Hexx lightly sighed, his eyes closed, waiting for the sun to set.  
-----------------------  
  
Not too far from Hexx's location, in the large city that occupied the floating island, the local echidnas had gone off the street and began to retire for the night.  
  
One female echidna, with long red dreads, amber colored-eyes walked down the street, heading to her apartment for the night. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed a couple of males.. whom had been following her, she thought.  
  
Not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into a large male echidna. ''You might want to watch were your going sweetie.. you might not like the company you run into.  
  
Nervousness had swept over her. She looked around, noticed she was surrounded on all sides by large, bulky echidnas. ''I'm.. sorry..'' She mumbled, bowing her head.  
  
The group began to close onto the girl. She let out a scream.  
--------------------------  
  
Hexx yawned. ''Looks like it's late enough. Might as well head into town now. Not like the people out now will give a damn about one hedgehog, anyway.'' Hexx jumped out of his tree and lightly yawned. His hands retreating into his red vest, he began his trek into town.  
  
Upon arriving in town, he saw a large group of male echidnas around one female. Hexx let out a small snort. ''Think your so strong.. picking on one small, defenseless girl.. what weaklings.'' He slightly mumbled, walking past the large group of people. It wasn't his place to step into anybody's business. Besides, gangs meant trouble.  
  
Apparently, one of them had heard him and had ran up, trying to tackle Hexx. He turned quickly, slamming his fist into the echidna's gut. The force of the punch sent the echidna flying into the side of a stone house, the brick falling to the street below.  
  
The rest of the Echidna's made notice. Turning their attention from the female, they all wore smirks. ''What's this.. a hedgehog on the floating island? You know your kind isn't welcome here.'' One, whom seemed to be the leader of them, spoke.  
  
''Is that so?'' Hexx said, lightly chuckling. ''What's it matter to you, anyway? Get off my case before you end up like you friend over there.''  
  
The leader snorted, pulling out a large pocket knife. He ran towards Hexx in blind rage, stabbing downward with the blade. Hexx mealy side-  
stepped the attack, reeling his foot forward, kicking the echidna right in the face. A loud snap was heard, probably the breaking of bones in the echidna's face.  
  
Blood had covered that peculiar part of the street, coming from the echidna's face. ''Errggg..'' He moaned, stumbling to his feet. ''Y..You'll Regret that, hedgehog! You wait and see!'' And with that, the leader ran, followed by his followers.  
  
Hexx lightly yawned. ''So boring..'' He lightly murmured, turning around back on his trek through the city. He was Immediately followed by the female.  
  
''Aren't you scared by what they said?'' She had asked.  
  
''Not really. Their just a bunch of bottom feeders. Nothing to worry about. I could have taken out everyone there in an instant, so It doesn't really matter.'' Hexx lightly shrugged.  
  
''Oh..'' The girl said, then smiled. ''Thank you.. Mr. hedgehog!"  
  
''Thanks for what? All I did was kick a few people around.'' Hexx said, not turning around to the girl.  
  
''For saving me! If you wouldn't have came by, I would have been in trouble.''  
  
Hexx shrugged.  
  
''I got to pay you back somehow! Come to my house, I'll make you some dinner!''  
  
Hexx's eyebrow raised. ''I'm not hungry.'' He mumbled, then his stomach growled.  
  
''I think you are!'' She said.  
  
Hexx sighed. ''Fine.. What's your name, anyway?''  
  
The girl lightly chuckled. ''Its Elaina. What's yours?''  
  
''The name's Hexx. Hexx Averek.'' 


End file.
